The Secret Rendevouz (Kinda)
by traningfortheballetpotter
Summary: When Elizabeth Green gets up to mischief and temporarily looses her wand, what will happen when she goes to get it back from Sirius Black, the man she grew up with, the man she's had a crush on for months? She could simply leave with her wand and that would be the end of it, but things aren't that simple with Sirius Black. R&R.


A/N in this story the Potter's somehow survived Voldemort's attack while still having Harry kill him (so basically AU) but it's not a big part of the story so, meh. There is an OC in this story who is the daughter of Madam Rosmerta (I'm making their last name Green). The daughter is the same age as Harry and grew up around him and 3 of the marauders (fuck Peter) because she lived in the Three Broomsticks. Set during OotP where they're staying at Grimauld Place. One shot between OC and Sirius (as much as I love Wolfstar!). Probably really cringy, but, oh well. Some fluff but not heaps.

Un-betaed but I think it's pretty good.

Warning – rated m for lemon. Yes, there is an age difference. Warning, warning, warning, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, etc. etc. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer – I own nothing other than my OC and the AUness. All recognisable characters, settings etc. are owned by Miss J.K. Rowling. I'm making no money blah, blah, blah. Purely for entertainment purposes.

Enjoy – trainingfotheballetpotter

The Secret Rendezvous (Kinda)

I walked down the dark musty hall and stopped outside the door. The plaque on it said ' _Sirius Orion Black_ '. _Well, at least I've found the right room_ , I thought. I raised my hand to knock, but I hesitated. Why, I don't know. It was just Sirius. I'd known him my whole life, I'd grown up with the man. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but before I could knock, the door swung open.

And there stood the man himself; hair tucked behind one ear and a t-shirt hanging from his hand. Without a shirt on, I just so happened to notice he had quite the torso. Defined but not grossly so. Tattoos decorating his chest, shoulders and arms. I raked my eyes over his tattoos, picking the ones on his arms that I enjoyed to trace as a kid.

I stood there stupidly in the door way, hand raised to knock, while Sirius jumped back when he saw me.

"Merlin's beard, Eliza! You scared the shit out of me!" Sirius proclaimed. He looked at me, eyes wide, while I noticed that his jeans were riding low on his hips, his wand handle sicking out of his pocket. I blushed and lowered my hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled, still blushing while trying to force it back. "Mrs Weasley asked me to come get you for dinner."

"Yeah, I dozed off and I'm running late." He explained as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Ugh, where was this coming from? It's not like it was the first time I had seen him without a shirt. I'd been noticing a lot of little things about him recently, like how he never got up before 9:30 at the earliest, how he had no filter when he was tired and said whatever came into his head (including one sweltering night a three days ago in which he made some inappropriate comments at two on the morning), how he always had a shower of a morning, and the way his shirt clung to his body after he had one… Ugh! Stop it! This is Sirius we're talking about.

I was snapped from my thoughts by Sirius clicking his fingers in front of my face. "You right, Liz?" He asked me. I focused back on him and shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts once more.

"Yeah. Yeah, lost in thought I guess." I told him. He gave me his classic grin and pulled me under his arm.

"You're always getting distracted, you are, Liz." He laughed rubbing his hand over my head, making my hair go fuzzy. I laughed and pushed him away, grabbing his wand out of his pocket and slipping it into the back pocket of my shorts. Apparently, he noticed me do that and he held out his hand, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Give me wand back, Liz." He chuckled.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I will." I grinned taking a step back.

As I stepped back, he took a step forward. I turned my foot and took off towards the stairs laughing, Sirius right behind me. I somehow managed to make it down all the stairs - with a few close calls of Sirius' fingers brushing my shirt or arm - but as I got to the landing I felt Sirius wrap one arm around my waist and pick me up as the other one clamped over my mouth. I kicked my legs out in a useless attempt to get away and shrieked with laughter into his hand but stopped when I felt his breath on my ear.

"Shh now, Eliza, we don't want to wake up the old hag, now do we?" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw his mother's portrait hanging nearby. I could feel myself blushing at the close contact and was praying to Merlin that Sirius couldn't feel the heat against his hand.

Suddenly he placed me on the ground and turned me in his arms. I blushed harder as he put both his hands on my waist, but almost shrieked again when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt him take both mine and his wand out of my pocket, and begin making his way towards the kitchen.

"Sirius, put me down!" I laughed when we were far enough away from Walburga Black's painting, hitting his back playfully.

"Mmm, no, I don't think I will." He responded, repeating my line from earlier. I gave a little 'humph' and dug my elbow into his back a little. He gave a small chuckle and squeezed my waist. I jumped a little just as we burst into the kitchen.

"There you two are," I heard Mrs Weasley say. "Sirius, let go of Eliza and have a seat." But Sirius being Sirius, he didn't let go of me, if anything he tightened his grip on me. He must have been grinning like an idiot because I heard a few sniggers from around the table.

"Padfoot, what did the poor girl do to deserve being carted around on your shoulder?" James laughed.

"Well, my dear James," Sirius started, spinning a complete circle on the spot unexpectedly, making me cry out in surprise. "Young Elizabeth here thought it'd be funny to snatch my wand from my pocket, so when she didn't give it back I chased her down the stairs, caught her, threw her over my shoulder, and confiscated her wand."

"And now he won't put me down." I called out. Various laughs sounded from around the table. I huffed and blew a stray piece of black hair out of my face. Sirius spun around again so I was facing the table. I lifted my head and everyone at the table burst into laughter. I scowled at them all but it wasn't that effective because Sirius loosened his grip on me, letting me slip a few inches before tightening his grip again. I shrieked in surprise and wrapped my arms around his waist. Instead of my stomach being on his shoulder it was now my hips. Laughter sounded throughout the room as I tightened my grip around Sirius' waist.

"Sirius, put me down." I demanded shakily. All Sirius did was laugh and drop me down his back further. I shrieked again as I slipped further down and tightened my grip again, this time around his hips. The room was filled with laughter but all I could do was hold onto Sirius' hips and blush at the fact that his bum was right in my face. He gradually lowered me further until he was only holding onto my ankles, and I was hanging onto his legs like my life depended on it.

I slapped the back of his calf and said "Sirius put me down!"

"What's the magic word?" He chuckled in response.

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to have to be a tad more specific." I grumbled.

"You know the word I mean," He chuckled and shook me slightly.

"Sirius, _please_ put me down." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he called out. By this point the room was filled with laughter, I could distinctly hear the twins, James and Lily, Harry, Tonks, and Remus. I could even hear Mrs Weasley chuckling softly!

"Merlin damn you…" I mumbled. Sirius shook me again and I lost my grip on his calves.

"Please!" I gasped out, scrambling to grab his leg again. "Sirius, _please_ put me down!" I practically begged. After all these years you'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I wasn't. I've been tickled, picked on, laughed at, tripped, and pushed over in the snow by Sirius, but the one thing I _cannot_ handle is being thrown over his shoulder. I hate it.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Sirius said as he began to pull me back over his shoulder. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when I felt Sirius' hand slip from my leg and I fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Oh, shit!" Sirius said when I hit the ground. The room filled with held back laughter from everyone there. I let out a groan and opened my eyes to see Sirius passing our wands over to Remus. _Good idea_ , I thought, _you're in for it…_

Sirius and Remus squatted down near my head, Remus barely containing his laughs while Sirius chuckled softly. Sirius held his hand out for me and I grabbed hold. He hoisted me up quickly, a bit too quickly. My head spun and I fell into his chest and groaned. He caught me successfully by placing one hand on my hip and the other on my arm. I pulled back and looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You alright, Lizzy?" He asked trying to keep the grin from his face.

I pushed back out of his arms and glared at him. "You are so dead…" I whispered.

The amusement in his eyes burned brighter as I took a step forward and he took one back. Next thing I knew I was sprinting after him around the kitchen, our laughter mixing with those of the others. Sirius ran behind Remus and faced me using Remus as a shield. I glared at him for a moment before he stepped out and went to run again, but he didn't have the chance. I ran forward and tackled him around the stomach, sending both of us to the floor. I quickly straddled Sirius around his stomach and locked his arms under my knees.

I panted above him, feeling his chest heaving beneath me, and we both cracked a grin and let out a soft laugh. "Well, now that I've got you, what will I do with you?" I asked him.

He laughed and said, "I think you forget, Liz, that I have one thing to bring you down"

"And what would that be?" I asked with fake sweetness.

He wiggled beneath me slightly and said, "This," and pried his arms from underneath my legs. My eyes widened at what was to come as he swiftly brought his hands up to my waist and began to tickle me. A cry involuntarily burst from my lips as I fell to the side, trying to get away from Sirius' tormentive fingers. I tried to scramble away but Sirius hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me back in. My back was pushed up against his chest when he began to tickle me again. I squirmed against him as his fingers made there way around my stomach, tickling me, tormenting me. Every time I tried to pry his fingers off me they'd go to a more ticklish spot. Silent laughs and small squeals were pouring from my lips as I continued to squirm under his grasp. Laughter echoed in my ears alongside Sirius' heavy breathing and chuckles. I managed to form a coherent thought and drove my elbow into his ribs He groaned and loosened his grip on me enough for me to scramble out of his grasp. I knelt on my hands and knees a few feet away from him trying to catch my breath, when I heard Mrs. Weasley shout something. I looked up in time to see a great mass of black fur coming towards me. It slammed into me and knocked me onto my back. I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I looked up into the eyes of a big black dog. I watched, trying to catch my breath, as Sirius changed from his Animagus form back into his human form.

Sirius was straddling my hips as he grinned down at me, his steely grey eyes flashing. I was flushed and panting, he wasn't much better. His chest was rising and falling in time with mine. A smirk spread across his face and I shook my head in a pathetic attempt to get him to stop. Naturally it didn't, I had just enough time to bring my hands up and grab hold of his wrists. We strained against each other, Sirius trying to get his hands to my sides, me trying to keep his hands away from me.

"Sirius," I whispered. The only clue that he even heard me was the way his smirk widened into a full-blown smile. He'd nearly gotten through my defences when James, barely containing his laughter, put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Come on, Padfoot, let the kid go. I think she's learnt her lesson. Besides we're all hungry and you're holding us up." James said to Sirius, chuckling a bit at the look on my face. Sirius looked at me, then to James, sighed and stood up laughing. Sirius and James walked over to the table and took their seats, while I lay on the floor trying to regain my breath and some of my composure. In the end it was the twins who got me up off of the floor. They each grabbed an arm and pulled me to my feet. I ran a hand through my hair and soon found myself staring at Sirius. His hair was messed up more than usual from our little wrestling match, and laughed easily at something James said. It was ridiculous, I knew I was staring but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I thought back over what had happened and remembered that I had straddled him. And he had straddled me. Merlin help me… I was only brought back to reality by the twins.

"You're staring, Princess," George whispered in my ear. I felt my face flame and I looked at him in horror. How did they find out? They can't know. No, no, no…

"It's OK, Princess, we won't spill your secret." Fred whispered in my other ear. I managed a weak smile and nodded my head in thanks.

"Now, go sit down, I'm hungry." George laughed. He ruffled my hair as Fred pushed me forward. I laughed and pushed at Fred's chest. I looked around and saw the only free seat was next to Sirius. I sighed and walked over. I flopped down into the chair between Sirius and Ginny. I looked up to see Remus sitting across from me. I remembered he still had our wands, sadly I knew he wouldn't give me Sirius' wand but would probably give me mine.

"Remus," I started. "can I have my wand back?" I asked nicely enough, considering I was sitting next to the man who had been tickling me senseless mere minutes before. He grinned slightly and stuck his hand inside his robe, pulling out two wands. He held Sirius' out to him and mine towards me, but as I went to reach for it, Sirius grabbed it. I desperately tried to get it back before he put them in his pocket, but failed miserably.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned punching Sirius in the arm. He flung his left hand up to the spot where I'd hit him and rubbed it laughing. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, a scowl set on my face.

"Oh, don't be like that, Princess, you know it kills me." Sirius moaned. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're getting moodier and moodier the older you get, you know?" Sirius continued, no one else was listening to our conversation now. "I remember when you were a kid, and I'd sit you up on my knee and you'd laugh at all my jokes. You were such a cute kid, you know? You've grown up a bit though, you've turned into a beautiful young lady now." He whispered the last bit in my ear and I couldn't help but blush. Thank Merlin everyone was absorbed in their own conversations and not paying attention to us. I kept my arms crossed as Sirius slung his arm across my shoulders. "You defiantly got your mother's looks," He went on. "but you got your daddy's hair. You'd look a little bit odd with blonde hair, I reckon. Your Father was a great man, never forget that, Princess. He'd be proud of you, you know. I know I am. He may not have got to watch you grow up but I sure did. You've gone from a cheeky little kid, to a cheeky teenager. You're a strong, beautiful girl, and nearly kills me when you have to go off to school each year. I keep thinking 'what if something happens to her?'. I used to think about you getting picked on until I realized you could handle yourself. Once you grew up a little bit and I noticed other people noticing you, I thought about you getting a boyfriend. I thought about the worst things that could happen if you got into a bad relationship. It was flashing through my mind constantly, until I saw you knock that Malfoy boy on his ass at Hogsmeade." I smiled at the memory, silently pleased that Sirius thought about me, worried about me. "Don't tell Prongs, Lily or Harry, but I always liked you just that little bit more. I liked the fact that you know how to take a joke, that you're snarky, you're sarcastic, you make me laugh, you're tough, I mean you're a chaser, you have to be, don't you? But even as a kid you were always tough. But, there's just something about you. Something about you that draws me to you. Only you and Lily are allowed to touch my hair, you know? I'd say that was an accomplishment. You're amazing. You're adorable. Those cute little freckles on your nose; your eyes, they seem to burn when you're mad and light up when your happy, they're these deep pools of blue that you can get lost in if you look to long; your hair, the way it sticks up of a morning, it falls around your face when you put your head down, it sits really nicely around your jaw, it suits you so much better short; your smile, it can light up a room, it certainly makes me a lot happier.

"There's so much more I could say about you, Princess, some of it isn't quite so suitable for the dinner table–" I'm sure there was more for him to say but I cut him off.

"If you think saying all this is going to get you off the hook, then you're dead wrong." I told him, although I was beaming internally from the compliments.

"Merlin and Morgana, Princess," Sirius laughed. "why would you think that?" I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah alright, fair enough. You should let me off the hook though." He suggested.

"Give me wand back and I'll think about it." I told him unfolding my arms and putting some food on my plate. His arm fell off of my shoulders and he leaned on his left elbow and faced me, trying to stop me from getting my food. I ignored him, but he grabbed my fore-arm and pulled me around to face him. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Do you mind?" I asked. "I'm hungry."

"There's another thing about you, Love, if you're hungry you won't stop at anything to get it. It's really cute actually." He gave me a slightly hopeful smile.

"Not gonna work." I told him turning back to the table and started eating my dinner. I was near exploding inside from all the things he had said, but he didn't need to know that, no one did. He couldn't be saying these things. Most of them weren't particularly appropriate for the type of relationship we had. Elizabeth, stop, you can't be having these thoughts, you've known him since you were in diapers. He wouldn't be thinking about you this way. He couldn't be. Oh, if he only knew what he did to me… Stop it! This is Sirius Black we're talking about; infamous Marauder, womanizer, old enough to be your father. Don't think of him like that. Then again, though, was that part of the appeal? Someone so out of reach they're seen as untouchable. This stupid fucking crush! Why? Why me? Why not Ginny or Hermione or literally anyone else? Why can't I get a reasonable crush on someone my own age, someone who can have the same feelings towards me? I hated this. (Excuse the swearing, living at a school with a bunch of teenagers and growing up with the Marauders tends to give you a slightly… foul vocabulary.)

Sirius tried to get my attention once more but despite all the things he said, he still had my wand and I was pissed. I felt like I was missing a limb. I needed my wand, I felt unprotected without it. I scowled at my plate and finished my dinner without talking to anyone, not Sirius, not Ginny, Tonks, Remus or anyone else.

I was poking at a few peas left on my plate when the chair to my left scraped against the floor. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Sirius standing up. I looked back to my plate thinking I would just go get my wand later tonight if he didn't give it to me now.

I stiffened when I felt warm breath on my ear. "Come get your wand when your done." Sirius whispered. I did a barely noticeable nod, and heard him walk away. I glanced up and watched him walk out the door with James after thanking Mrs Weasley for dinner. Lily kissed Harry on his hair and headed off after James and Sirius. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I'll wait a while until I followed Sirius. I'll wait until a few other people leave.

I sat in my chair for about ten minutes until there was only a hand full of people left. I sighed and stood up from my seat. I made my towards Mrs Weasley to thank her but was caught by Hermione.

"Did he give you your wand back?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to go get it now. He might take a little bit of convincing so don't wait up, OK?"

"OK, just try not to take too long." Hermione replied.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." I told her and continued making my way to Mrs Weasley. I reached her seat, gave a light kiss on the cheek, and a hug from behind.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs Weasley. It was delicious." I told her smiling.

"Oh, it's not a problem, dear." She replied lightly patting my arm. "Now, hop off to bed."

"Goodnight, Mrs Weasley," I said to her. "You too, Mr Weasley." I added as I walked past him.

"What about us?" George called as I walked towards the door.

"You lot too." I called back. I smiled as I left but sighed softly as I reached the hall. I made my way towards the bedrooms but instead of stopping on the third floor, where I was sleeping, I continued to the floor where Sirius' bedroom was. I walked to his room and stopped outside his door. I read the plaque that said ' _Sirius Orion Black_ ' for the second time that evening, and raised my hand to knock. This time I didn't hesitate, though, I knocked. Three sharp knocks echoed down the corridor. I waited for a few moments and when there was no answer, I knocked twice more. Still no answer. This time I lowered my hand to the door knob and turned it. I pushed lightly and the door swung open. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. As I turned around I scoffed at the sight of his room. _I wonder what house he's in?_ I thought sarcastically. All I could see was scarlet and gold. Gryffindor house colours covered the room, _probably to piss his parents off_ , I thought. This was the first time I'd been in his room. I wandered around, taking note of the number of posters, photos and magazine cuttings on the walls. A majority of them motorcycles and muggle girls in bikinis. I rolled my eyes and focused on the rest of the room. There was a messily organized bookshelf, a huge bed, a tall window with velvet curtains, a candle chandelier, another door in the corner of the room, and a cluster of moving photographs on the wall above his bed. I made my way towards his bed and climbed on top, picking my way through the scarlet bed covers. I reached the carved head board and looked at the wall. The picture right in the middle was a photo of who must have been the Marauders when they were at Hogwarts. Four boys stood with their arms around each other's shoulders. All for boys were laughing and grinning easily like there wasn't a care in the world. A young Sirius and James stood in the middle of the four, on the right end stood a young Remus with his arm around Sirius. On the other end was a blonde boy I'd never met. _That must be Peter Pettigrew_ , I thought, _he doesn't seem like a backstabbing little git._ They all looked so happy. I grinned at the photo and looked at some of the others. There was a photo of a younger James and Lily making silly faces at the camera and laughing. There was a picture of a Harry when he was a toddler. He was riding on a tiny broomstick as Lily laughed in the background and a pair of legs (I'm guessing they were James') chased after Harry.

Various photos of James, Lily, Harry and Remus were scattered across the wall, but what caught my eye was the vast number of photos of _me_. Me when I was tiny with Mum and Dad; me sitting on the bar playing with Sirius' hair at the age of about 5; me and Harry sitting with Lily reading when we were babies; me and Sirius making stupid faces at the camera; me and Sirius racing Harry and James on broomsticks; Sirius teaching me how to fly, snow falling in the background; me in my Hogwarts uniform when I was 11; Sirius giving me a piggy back ride; my head resting on Remus' shoulder as I slept; me with my arms around the twins' necks, laughing our heads off; Sirius teaching me to dance back in fourth year for the Yule Ball; me having a snowball fight with James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins; me smiling and winking at the camera, taken just a few weeks ago; me sitting on my Dad's lap just a few days before he died. Me. Me and Sirius. Me and Mum. Me and Harry. Me and Remus. Me and James. Me when I still had long hair. Me. Me _. Me_. I was everywhere. Why? Why me? That, was a question I couldn't answer.

I climbed off of Sirius' bed and made my way to a full-length mirror on the other side of the room. I stood before it and studied myself. Where those things Sirius had said earlier true? Did he really see those things? I looked at my hair, I really did have my Dad's hair. Jet black, chin length, and wavy. I grinned slightly and studied my face. Well-shaped black eyebrows; sparkling blue eyes, framed with black eyelashes; freckles scattered across my nose; full red lips that transformed into a cheeky smile when needed. Sirius had called me beautiful, so had my Mother, my Father, and my ex-boyfriend. I didn't know whether to believe them or not. I pulled a face and cocked my head to the side. I noticed that I did look quite nice today. I bit my lip and looked down at my body. I was slim but still had soft edges; I had soft curves, hidden beneath a baggy t-shirt; well-formed arms from all the quidditch. I could see where Sirius got these ideas from, but why did he say them? They weren't appropriate. Then again, neither was having a crush on him. My eyes darted back up to my hair. I ran my fingers through it, trying to smooth it out some.

I'd been so caught up in my own reflection that I hadn't noticed Sirius come out of the door in the corner of the room. I continued playing with my hair and only stopped when Sirius spoke.

"Your hair looks fine, Lizzy." He smirked leaning against the doorframe. I jumped back from the mirror and faced him, my hands folded behind my back, my face turning pink. He laughed and pushed off from the doorframe. He made is way towards me and stopped just in front of me. He smiled and cocked his head towards his bed.

"Take a seat, Love," He said to me. I nodded slightly and made my way to his bed. Why was he doing this? Couldn't I just grab my wand and go? Of course not, it was Sirius after all. I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked expectantly towards him. He grinned softly.

"So, Liz, what can I do for you?" he asked me easily. _Oh, there's many things you could do for me…_ Stop it!

I rolled my eyes and lay back on the bed. "I think you know what you can do for me." I said slyly. I closed my eyes and felt him sit down next to me. Next second he was laying next to me. I opened my eyes to see him propped on an elbow, watching me. I just stared as he lifted his free hand and brushed a stray piece of hair off my forehead. I stared as he trailed his hand down my face and cupped my cheek. My eyes drifted closed as I leaned into his touch slightly. My eyes stayed closed as I felt the slight pressure of his lips against mine. They flickered open when he pulled away and I blinked up at him. Somehow without me noticing my hand drifted up to his neck and he tensed slightly under my touch. Was he… _nervous_? The corner of my mouth lifted slightly as I pulled his lips to mine again. His leg moved in between my legs so he was more comfortable. Was this actually happening? This had to be an hallucination or a dream or something. There was no way I was kissing Sirius fucking Black outside of my dreams. There was absolutely no way Sirius Black was kissing _me_ back. But here I was; laying on his bed with him kissing me from above.

The kiss. Merlin and Morgana, the kiss. It wasn't the hungry kisses I'd seen Sirius give girls. Nor was it the sloppy greedy kisses I'd shared with one of my exes. Or the one quick awkward kiss I shared with Harry. No, it was soft and tender, and made me crave for more. He was being gentle, like he was afraid I'd run away. I wasn't of course. I put the slightest more pressure on his neck and tried to kiss him harder, but he pulled away. I looked into his eyes disappointedly as he rested his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes and we sat like that for a few moments until Sirius broke the silence.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered. He opened his eyes and looked into mine again.

"Probably not," I agreed. "but who cares?"

"You're a child," he argued.

"I'm nearly sixteen," I countered. "I think I know what I'm getting into."

"We shouldn't…" he murmured half-heartedly, closing his eyes.

"Sirius, you can't just give me the best kiss of my life and then just stop." I said to him. "I need more than just a tender kiss." I added the last bit in a tiny whisper.

His eyes snapped open and looked at me in disbelief. "Best kiss of your life?" he asked me incredulously. My eyes flicked away from his and I bit my lip in embarrassment as I felt my face heat up slightly. Sirius ran his thumb over my cheek bone and I flicked my eyes back to his. He raised his eyebrows at me and I gave a tiny nod. A grin appeared on his face and I knew, I just knew, that I had boosted his ego, not that he needed it. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get away from that smug grin, when I felt his lips on mine again. I wasn't expecting it and my eyes sprung open as I gasped in surprise. My mouth opened slightly from the gasp and I felt Sirius slip his tongue into my mouth. I cautiously pressed my tongue to his and then slipped it into his mouth. I put more pressure onto his neck and this time he didn't resist. He deepened the kiss and brought my other hand up to his ribs and moved it up his back, pulling him into me. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head and he deepened the kiss even further. He nipped and pulled at my lip causing a moan to escape my mouth. He pulled his mouth from mine and started kissing his way down to my neck as his hand trailed down to my waist. He kissed just under my jaw and I arched my neck to the side to give him better access. His lips made their way to my pulse point and he sucked on it, causing me to gasp softly. His tongue flicked out and licked the spot he had previously been sucking on, making me shiver slightly. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me, lust clouding his eyes.

"Tell me to stop, Lizzy and I will." He told me.

I bit my lip at the look in his eyes and Sirius groaned and slammed his lips onto mine with bruising force. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his tongue entered my mouth once more. I dug my fingers into his back slightly and trailed them down to the hem of his t-shirt. I put my hand on the bare skin of his hip and moved it upward over his stomach, towards his chest. He broke away from me once again, looked me in the eye and pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it on the floor behind him. I sat up on my elbows and he kneeled above me as I ran my eyes over his chest, reaching a hand up to trace a tattoo. He placed his hands either side of my head and leaned down to kiss me again. I lifted my knee up and rolled us so Sirius was laying on his back and I was sitting in his lap. He looked slightly shocked but brought his hands up to my hips anyway. I placed my hands on his stomach and moved them up his chest. I leaned down and kissed him once more. My tongue slid into his mouth and took dominance immediately. Sirius ran his thumb over my bare hip and I moaned softly into the kiss. His hands slid up under my shirt slowly but stopped when they reached my ribs. He pushed me up slightly, breaking us apart, and ran his thumbs over my ribs. I sat up in his lap and looked at him.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked me softly. I could tell, more _feel_ , that _he_ didn't want to stop. I was nervous. Extremely nervous. This was the furthest I'd gone with someone. But I most certainly didn't want to stop. I needed to feel his hands on me. Each kiss made me long for more, no matter how cliché it sounded.

I shook my head.

He nodded his head towards me. "Can I?"

I nodded my head.

"Arms up then, Princess."

I raised my arms above my head as Sirius removed my shirt for me. He threw it on the floor to join his shirt and I lowered my arms. He sat up so his eyes were level with mine and placed his hands on my hips again. Realizing my breasts were on display I quickly lowered my head and looked down, my face turning pink. I looked at my plain black bra and glanced away, hoping it was fine. I didn't have the biggest breasts - a B cup, maybe C cup - but I was only a teenager, I'd grow more.

"Hey," Sirius said to me. I looked at him through my eyelashes and he grinned at me. He brought his hand up to my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him properly. He kissed me gently and murmured against my lips. "Beautiful."

I smiled into the kiss and grabbed his wrist, placing his hand back on my hip. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sirius snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest, while his other hand travelled to my bum. He squeezed one cheek gently and I jumped slightly in surprise, but then deepened the kiss even further. His hand slid from my bum to the small of my back and continued to trail up my back, his other hand joining it. His hands stopped when they reached the clasp on my bra and I stiffened slightly. Sirius pulled away from me and my hands rested on his shoulders.

He slid his hands back sown to my waist and he looked at me. "Are you sure you're OK with this? It's not to late to stop." He told me.

"I'm just a little nervous, Sirius." I said to him, reaching behind my back and un-clasping my bra. "I don't want to stop." I slid my arms out of the straps and threw it over my shoulder. Sirius looked at my breasts hungrily, but he still looked sceptical, so I placed my hands on his and guided them up to my bare breasts. I uncovered his hands and placed my hands back on his shoulders. His eyes flicked up to mine and I bit my lip, grinned, and nodded. His palms slid to the sides of my breasts and he ran his thumbs over my already semi-hard nipples. My breath hitched slightly and a grin appeared on his face. His left hand went to my hip and he flipped us over once again so I was beneath him. As he flipped us I felt his length press into my thigh and I shuddered slightly. His hand went back to its place on my breast and he ran his thumbs over my nipples again. My eyelids floated closed as I rest my head back on the mattress, giving Sirius free rein to do as he pleased. A light kiss fell in the valley between my breasts, then another, and another. With each kiss he worked his way down further. All of a sudden, he pinched both my nipples between his thumb and fore-finger. I gasped and arched into his hands, earning a slight tweak of the nipples from Sirius. I felt some wetness pool into my already moist panties but ignored it and focused on the sensations I was receiving from Sirius' hands. He began to massage my breasts, occasionally pinching or pulling on my nipples, and my breathing began to shudder under his touch. Suddenly, Sirius replaced his left hand with his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple. I gasped once more and arched into him, flinging my hand up to his head and knotting my fingers in his hair. His left hand went to my hip and he ground his hips against mine, eliciting a moan from me. Sirius continued his ministrations, licking, sucking biting and pulling on my nipple, while his hand massaged my other breast, occasionally giving my nipple a tug or twist. He continued to grind his hips against mine, his erection pressing against me, extracting gasps from me amongst my moans. After a few minutes of this, he switched his mouth to my other breast, brining his left hand back up to my other breast, and grabbing my hip with his right hand. He performed the same process as before on my opposite breast. When he was done, he placed a kiss on my chest and I pulled him up into a searing kiss, my hands travelling down his body until they reached the button and fly of his jeans.

I made quick work of undoing them and I pushed them down slightly, plunging my hand into Sirius's boxers. I wrapped my hand around his erection and he groaned letting his head fall next to mine on the mattress. I flipped us over once more and I pulled both his Jeans and boxers down, discarding them on the floor behind me. I looked down at Sirius's erection and my eyes widened at the length of it. It looked like it was about seven-seven and half inches. Despite my slight shock I wrapped my hand around it once more and pumped my hand once, eliciting another groan from Sirius. I ran my hand up and down his length, exploring it. Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I leant down and licked away the little bit of fluid from the tip. He tasted… odd. Not exactly bad, but different. Sirius gasped and bucked into my hand, taking this as a good sign a licked the underside of his length and took his tip into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and a moan came from Sirius's mouth and he tangled his hand in my hair. All at once I took him all into my mouth, causing him to moan and tighten his grip in my hair.

"Shit." Sirius breathed.

I felt him hit the back of my throat but it didn't bother me much. I had discovered the fact I had no gag reflex when I was playing chubby bunny with the Weasley twins. They both had to stop because they began to gag but I continued until I had trouble breathing.

I slowly slid my mouth up his cock pressing my tongue to the underside. I swirled my tongue around the tip again and slid back down again. I began to bob my head, relishing in the moans I was dragging from Sirius, swirling my tongue around as best I could. His hips began buck into mouth and he tightened his grip on my head, so I took him completely into my mouth once more. I hummed slightly and tried to slid my mouth up his length again but Sirius pushed me back down. His cock twitched slightly in my mouth. It felt odd so I swallowed around him, trying to adjust. That small action pushed Sirius over the edge and I felt his seed slide down my throat as he moaned my name. My eyes widened, but I swallowed it all anyway. I removed Sirius's cock from my mouth and ran the back of my hand across my swollen lips.

Sirius pulled me up by my arms and planted a searing kiss on my lips. He rolled me beneath him and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and looped my arms around his neck. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't notice Sirius undoing my shorts until I felt him caress me through my moist panties. I gasped into the kiss and felt him move his hand away, but before he got too far away, I caught his wrist and placed his hand back on my pussy. He ran his finger up and down the damp fabric causing me to shudder slightly. He brought his hands to my hips, hooked his fingers into the waist band of my panties and pulled them off my legs along with my shorts that had been sitting at my knees. He tossed them on the floor without breaking the kiss. He moved his hands to the inside of my thighs and slowly worked them up to just below my wet pussy. Sirius gently ran the fingers of one hand over my pussy lips while the other hand went to my hip. I shuddered, ending the kiss to catch my breath. Sirius kissed my cheek and started talking in my ear while I caught my breath.

"So wet for me, Princess," He murmured. "And no hair." He added stroking my pussy lips again.

A blush bloomed on my cheeks. "It gets irritating," I responded in a whisper. Sirius then pushed his finger between my slick folds and stroked my entrance. I shivered and my breathing hitched. Sirius latched his lips onto my neck and began to suck and nip at the skin there as his fingers brushed against my clit. I bit my lip and involuntarily bucked my hips towards his hand. His hand put the slightest bit of pressure on my hip, keeping it still. He rubbed his finger over my clit again, rubbing circles on it. I bit my lip to try and stop the moan that escaped and bucked my hips again. Sirius pushed my hips back down and chuckled into my neck. He continued to rub circles on my clit, making my breath shaky and a few moans escape my lips. My hips continued to buck towards Sirius's hand, but with him holding me it wasn't doing any good. Suddenly, he removed his fingers from my clit, and I groaned slightly in frustration. I could feel him grinning into my neck as he continued to nibble and suck at the sensitive skin. His fingers travelled down to my slit and probed it with one finger. My breath caught in my throat as he slipped one finger inside me. I let out a soft groan and dug my nails into Sirius's shoulder blades as he began to pump his finger in and out of me. He curled his finger inside me and hips tried to buck again, but was held fast by Sirius. Another finger joined the first and he began to pump them inside me again, a bit faster than previously. Soft moans began to escape my lips, spurring Sirius to pump his fingers faster. He added a third finger and I shuddered and let lose a groan, throwing my head back on to the mattress. My breathing started coming in short bursts as Sirius continued to pump his fingers in and out of me at a speed that was causing an amount of friction to make me moan near constantly. My stomach started to tighten in an unfamiliar way, making me feel as if I was going to burst. Strings of incoherent mumbles were pouring from my lips as my hips continued to buck. Sirius removed his hand from my hip and I bucked my hips against his fingers, meeting them every time he pumped them into me. The hand that was previously on my hip began to rub circles on my clit again. I let loose a particularly loud moan and felt my stomach tighten even further.

"Fuck." I moaned, my eyes rolling into my head.

Sirius removed his mouth from my neck and tutted at me. "Language, missy." He whispered in my ear, trailing his lips up my cheek.

I merely moaned in response and shifted trying to get more friction from his fingers. I felt Sirius's cock press into my thigh and discovered he was hard once again. He kissed his way down to my collar bone and worked my clit more furiously. My stomach tightened again and I felt as if I was going to burst. When Sirius pinched my clit between his fingers and rolled it, I did exactly that. I burst. Sirius pushed me over the edge and I came around his fingers, my back arching up off the bed. Spots danced in front of my eyes and I moaned Sirius's name as I came down from my high. He removed his hands from between my thighs, placing one back on my hip. I opened my eyes and saw him licking my juices off his fingers. I groaned and when he was done pulled his lips onto mine in a searing kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and tasted myself on his tongue. I knotted one hand into his hair and grasped his hip with the other. I lined his hips up with mine and felt the tip of his cock brush against my entrance. I moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Sirius gripped both my hips firmly and reluctantly broke the kiss. I looked up at him and saw a hungry look in his eyes and he grazed the tip of his cock against my slit. I groaned and let my head fall against the mattress once again. He kissed the underside of my jaw and I opened my eyes and flicked them to his.

"Are you sure?" He questioned again.

I nodded my head in response and pressed my lips to his. He pulled away and murmured something under his breath that I was presuming was a contraceptive charm. He ground his hips against mine and placed the tip of his cock at my entrance. He pushed forward slightly and I winced a little. He continued to push forward until the head of his cock was inside me. I whimpered and buried my head into his shoulder, hoping the pain would end soon. I could tell that Sirius was struggling not to thrust into me and I thanked him silently for not doing so. Just as I thought I had almost adjusted Sirius muttered a 'sorry' and thrust into me completely. I cried out as a searing pain coursed through my body and Sirius pressed his lips to mine, trying to ease my pain. He kissed away the tears that had fallen for my eyes as I adjusted. I got used to the feeling and I nodded my head for him to continue. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in as I whimpered slightly. The feeling of being stretched beyond description soon went from being impossibly uncomfortable to pleasurable. Instead of wincing at every thrust I began to moan and meet his thrusts. I arched my back trying to get him to reach deeper inside me and moaned when he hit a certain spot, wrapping my legs around his hips. He grabbed one of my legs and hooked it up over his shoulder. He thrust into me again and pushed down against my leg, moaning and whispering words of passion in my ear. He found my G-spot and pushed harder into me as I moaned my pleasure. The familiar tightening in my stomach hit me and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Sirius let out a particularly loud moan and bit down lightly on my earlobe.

"Shit, Princess, I'm not going to last much longer." He panted in my ear.

"I, I need something more." I managed to get out in response.

Sirius moved his hand to my clit once more and pinched and rolled it between his fingers. Lights burst behind my eyelids as my back arched off the bed and I came around his cock. Seconds later I felt his cock give a twitch and he came inside me. We moaned each other's names as we came down from our highs. I had reached a state of bliss that I hadn't felt before and I loved it. Sirius let go of my leg and collapsed on top of me. He kissed my neck and pulled out of me completely. He rolled of me and flipped onto his back, pulling me into his side. I snuggled in and he kissed the top of my head. I yawned, feeling very tired all of a sudden. Sirius pulled a blanket over us and hugged me tight.

"Sleep tight, Princess." He whispered.

As I dozed off, I managed to speak the one thought on my hazed mind.

"You know, all I wanted was my wand…"

I felt his low laugh rumble through his chest, making me grin. I fell asleep, safe in Sirius' arms.

Fin.

A/N OK so that was probs shit. Leave a review and watch out for my other stories, one won't be up for a little while though. Coolio, see you soon!


End file.
